


Baked

by peetazeus



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Everlark fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Katniss is his PA, Peeta's the boss, Smut, age gap, everlark, ref to child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetazeus/pseuds/peetazeus
Summary: If there’s one thing Peeta and Katniss have learned from 7 years of working together, it’s always personal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N / Disclaimer: None of this world and any of the quotes from various movies belong to me! (sadly). I hope you enjoy and I wrote this for the Prompts in Panem 'The One that got Away' challenge.  
> It's an incredible blog and such an amazing opportunity since I've been a fan of it for years! The blog is on tumblr and it's Everlark fanfiction heaven! Warning, there is smut and references to child abuse. Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading and please leave a comment, I love hearing feedback! And you can find me on tumblr @peetazeus!

“Mr. Mellark will see you now.” 

 

If Katniss got a cheese bun for every time she repeated that line with the same monotone voice and strained smile, she’d be morbidly obese and definitely single. 

 

Well, she has been for the past two years and still is definitely single. She’s also probably on the way to being morbidly obese since she had a stale doughnut for her breakfast today and since then, three cups of coffee. 

 

But that’s not the point. 

 

This time it was that petite girl Clove from sales with the monthly report, who conveniently chose to wear her plunging blouse that showed off her impressive cleavage and shortest skirt today. Katniss is surprised since most of the time she dresses like a gothic nun. 

 

Except that image is really inappropriate since she reminds Katniss of the devil and there’s always something quite satanic about her facial expressions. 

 

Clove just gives Katniss a smug look which is no surprise, it’s no secret Clove and her (only) friend Enobaria don’t like Katniss.

 

She’s almost positive Enobaria growled at her once. Which is pretty startling considering her canines are very pointy and sharp, and Katniss would bet money she had had them filed that way. 

 

She could eavesdrop by the push of a button, the speaker between her and Peeta allowing them to communicate let Katniss hear anything she wanted. Her finger lingers over the black button, her nails still covered with the chipped red nail varnish she had done on herself before typing up reports. Not the best idea. 

 

Katniss chooses not to push it because Peeta gets a really kick out of calling her out her eavesdropping in front of anyone, no matter who. She didn’t need that in front of Clove.

 

It didn’t really matter anyway, she’ll get it out of Peeta in a few minutes.

 

Her boss, Peeta Mellark, built his baking empire from the young age of 27. He started small, just with a small bakery in Brooklyn in New York City that turned into a second, a third and then a few dozen. From there came along his ready made mixtures and products that hit the shelves of local stores and big supermarkets, he appeared on local shows and eventually got his own. That’s where Katniss came in, after the first year of his huge success when he found himself needing a personal assistant and the job centre sent her his way. She worked in his startup company from when it was just in a small office to now, a company with a multi-million net worth with its headquarters in a sky high building. 

 

She had travelled all around the country and to Canada, to places such as France, Britain, Germany and Ireland in Europe watching Peeta cut ribbons to the openings of his brand new stores, do interview after interview and eventually endless book signings of his cook books. 

 

And Katniss was always there right by his side, scheduling the next interview, booking the next flight or ordering them take out for late nights at the office.

 

She’d been an 19 year old college dropout who lived in New York City, alone, and needed a job to afford the rent. She also needed stability, something to look forward to and friendship.

 

Despite their 8 year age difference, Peeta had given her all of that. 

 

They were a team, and a damn good one. Sometimes, Katniss felt she knew Peeta better than she knew herself. He was much more than her boss and she was much more than his assistant. 

 

Yet, that was all that there was to it. 

 

By the time Katniss looks up from the schedule she’s filling out, the click of (cheap) heels is an indicator their meeting is done and as Katniss’ head flicks up, Clove is walking out. Katniss swivels in her chair, her elbow resting on the edge of her desks and fingers flexing in the air in a half wave as she smirks at Clove. 

 

“Buh-bye now, have a great day.” Her voice is deliberately raised a few octaves, her face mirroring the height of the amusement she was feeling. 

 

Clove just wrinkles her face into a look of disgust but Katniss isn’t paying attention anymore. She’s already striding into Peeta’s office, her own heels clicking as she opens his glass door, closing it behind her. Since the company hit it big, Katniss didn’t have much of a choice but to upgrade her daily attire. She luckily had help, her old roommate, Madge, had studied fashion and helped Katniss a lot until she picked up the reigns a few years ago and managed to dress herself. She also had to learn for Peeta, since she was the one buying and sending his suits to get dry cleaned. Turns out three thousand dollar suits aren’t machine washable.

 

They both had to learn that the hard way.

Now she wears a whole range of high street blouses, skirts and dresses daily. Normally with a pair of Christian Louboutins, or whatever she’s feeling. Her paycheck rose as Peeta’s did and she didn’t only spend it on clothes, but the business world was a competitive place. She owed it to herself to look good in it.

 

“Haymitch was found in the kitchen passed out again,” Peeta’s voice rings through the air before she even has the chance to speak and she pouts. She’s the one who finds out everything about everyone around here, it’s practically become apart of her job description. She initially found it was because she didn’t talk much and people found her easy to confide in which Peeta struggles to comprehend since he’s usually telling her to shut up.

 

His office is simple yet so...Peeta. He has multiple awards, certificates and diplomas framed and hanging on the walls. Some art work too. It’s all glass, even his desk. His carpet is a murky grey and the only personal thing in his own office is a framed picture of him and his dog Katniss forced him to put there to ease out the depressing vibes and add a little personal touch. 

 

She takes one of the two seats in front of his desk, resting her legs on the other chair, her heels crossed over each other. “Not surprised,” She shrugs. “The whiskey just doesn’t do it for him anymore. Cato and Glimmer were also caught doing it again in one of the cleaning rooms.”

 

His shoulders shake as he chuckles, his blue eyes meeting hers and he leans back into his leather chair, the hints of a smirk on his lips. “It truly warms my heart how hard my employees work to make this company such a loving environment.”

 

Her laugh sets his smirk fully in place and she nods earnestly, “It’s a wonderful life.”

 

“Well, you know what teacher says. Everytime a bell rings, an angel gets his wings,” His Southern accent comes back into play and Katniss shifts slightly in her chair because she can’t help the tingles that run down her spine and the hot flush she gets when he brings back his proper accent. He’s toned it down since he gained fame, yet she’s always had an ongoing attraction for it. 

 

She twirls one of her feet in an anti-clockwise motion, her hands joined and resting on her stomach. Spewing movie quotes had been a game they had picked up a few years ago on the road and it had stuck, and had been played every since. “Nobody puts baby in a corner. Y’know, unless you’re a drunk Johanna cornering her latest target at the annual Christmas Party. I hear the next lucky guy will be from Advertising, she hasn’t hit there yet.”

 

He’s still laughing as he shifts his computer mouse, his eyebrows knitted and his forehead crinkled slightly as he concentrates on what he’s doing before answering. “I wish them the utmost happiest 20 minutes of their lives. Now,” His gaze flickers down to the sheet in her hand. “Do your damage.”

 

“Snow wants another meeting to review the contract.” 

 

Peeta stiffens and he’s visibly unhappy, which is an normal reaction to anyone who has had the pleasure of doing business with Cornelius Snow. Katniss doesn’t easily scare but the guy gives her the creeps. He’s one of the most powerful men in the country, owning a lot of the real estate which was a big problem for companies since he owned all the property they needed and rented. 

 

Peeta was having that problem right now, he had bought things from Snow Corporated in the last three years but Snow makes it a very long, difficult process. Just like right now, where he’s wanted to review the contract for a new building for one of Peeta’s upcoming new stores several times. 

 

“Well, he can come here. His building is really off putting. Everyone working there looks like they’re miserable and his security team dress like Storm Troopers,” She pushes forward some documents that need his signature and he signs them swiftly with the engraved blue pen he’d gotten from the mayor last year. “Plus, He has a weird obsession with white roses. They’re everywhere in that place.”

 

“Flowers are not the worst idea,” Okay, she would give him the point about Snow because his obsession with white roses added extremely to his creepy profile.

 

She stood up, collecting the documents from his desk and his blue eyes were on her. She could make out the light brown stubble across his jaw and cheeks, which meant he hadn’t shaved. Which meant he was out last night and he hadn’t had time to shave this morning because he was entertaining someone. 

 

Katniss was used to it by now. She could read Peeta like a book. She knew every expression and every sign. 

 

“You could use a little bit of life in here to spruce up the place.”

 

He sits up straight and he’s ready to argue with her, “I like it simple. Furthermore, let's not forget the orchid you put it in here that I had in here for about,” The space between his eyebrows furrowed as pauses, he trying to remember but she was already there.

 

“Five days. Until you deliberately killed it.” 

 

Her long dark hair lays in waves down her back, just below her shoulders and it swirls in the air as she turns around and is walking out of his office. She has appointments to make and clients to call. One of them including Johanna for the latest office scoop. Johanna worked in HR and she knew everything about everyone, ironically, considering Johanna was not a people person. 

 

“I did not deliberately kill it!” He protested, his voice gaining a high pitch which it always did when he was lying. He’d always been an awful liar. 

 

She throws a smirk over her shoulder before pushing forward the heavy glass door, “Guess it’s your word against mine Mellark. Although let’s not forget-I’m always right.”

 

\---

 

“I need your help.” 

 

Peeta was leaning against her desk, his hands sprawled out on it. 

 

“Shocker,” She replied, a smirk regarding his presence. “After all this time I thought I was just here for moral support.” 

 

When her eyes flicked from her computer screen to him, her fingers stop typing when she sees his contorted pained expression. He’s serious, and she sits up straighter. “What do you need me to do?”

 

“I need you to come to a wedding with me. Back home.” 

 

From their years of working together, Katniss didn’t know a lot about Peeta’s family or home. He came from a small town, Panem, down south. He left when he was 18 and had only been back once since, for his father’s funeral. Katniss was the one who had got the call and had to tell him, since his mother had sent him an email. 

 

She didn’t even called her own son to tell him. 

 

Katniss had gathered from there that things between him and his family weren’t good. She knew he had loved his father though. Katniss had only met Mr. Mellark once, when he visited but a lot of the recipes had been inspired from his childhood baking with his father. They were both runaways and Katniss thinks that’s partially why they work so well together. They were both alone and in total honestly, Peeta is the closest thing to family Katniss has got. 

 

“When is it? I’ll have to check my busy schedule,” They make eye contact and she’s hoping for a smile, but his lips are pale from how much he’s been biting them. It’s funny because her schedule mostly revolves around him. And Netflix. She’d been laying it low in the dating scene recently since her nasty break up with her ex Gale.  
Most guys couldn’t handle how much her life revolved around Peeta and how she always put him first.

 

Gale asked her to choose between them. 

 

She chose. 

 

“I’m the best man. I have to go. It’s Finnick and Annie.” She remembered them, she had never got the chance to meet them but when they’d been in the city Peeta always took them out and they stayed in his penthouse with him. She didn’t know a lot, but she managed to get out of him they were his best friends from school. Still wore.

 

The city could be a lonely place. 

 

“Well, I will on one condition. Or maybe a few,” Her smile is teasing and he’s visibly relaxing now; his hand already reaching into to his blazer. 

 

“It’s a wedding, so of course I’ll need a new dress. But, you can’t buy a new dress without a matching pair of shoes. That’s just ludicrous.”

 

“Obviously,” He chimes in. 

 

“Yet, we can’t forget about a matching clutch too. We can’t have it feeling left out.” 

 

He’s shaking his head in disbelief but he pulls out his leather wallet anyway, a gift he’d been sent from Prada when he had worked with them a few years ago, and placed his credit card on her desk with raised eyebrow. 

 

“Don’t do too much damage.” 

 

She picks it up between her two fingers and waves it in the air, “I always do.”

 

\---

 

The flight is long and silent, Peeta brooding beside her and not feeling like talking at all. He had flown them first class, so she was comfortable in her extendable leather chair with complementary food, various entertainment and a lot of free alcohol. She can feel his anxiety, it’s expressed in his face, his body language and the fifth whiskey in his hand. She knows she should tell him to slow down, but she can’t really talk since she’s tried every cocktail on the menu. 

 

They arrive at the Panem Inn, the only hotel in the district and it’s lit up. Katniss momentarily forgot it was Christmas Eve tomorrow, that being the whole reason they were there since Finnick and Annie wanted a Christmas wedding. Katniss didn’t have any family to celebrate with. Peeta did, yet he didn’t want to. So they gradually started spending Christmas together after two years of working together, one year at Peeta’s place and the other at hers. 

 

They both cooked, Peeta eventually taking over when Katniss used the wine more to fill her own glass than using it in the cooking. It was nice and simple and about three years ago Haymitch joined in too. They sat around, eating and talking and normally watching a movie when Haymitch passed out. 

 

Katniss had been the one to initiate it when she found out Christmas Day was Peeta’s birthday. Peeta wasn’t someone who enjoyed their birthday or wanted to celebrate it, but Katniss was. She always made him a cake with a candle and forced him to blow it out while they watched the snowfall out on one of their balconies. 

 

“PEETA!” 

 

Breaking her out of her thoughts and giving her a heart attack in the process, a tall bronze god runs up to Peeta, a small redhead in tow and they both jump on top of him. 

 

It earns them a good few stares in the lobby but they don’t seem the notice, Peeta’s tinted red cheeks indicate he does and they eventually pull back, breathless and grinning maniacally. 

 

Katniss pieces it together pretty quickly it’s Finnick and Annie. 

 

Finnick’s gorgeous. He has this bronze soft complexion, a built frame and a wide white smile. He towers over the three of them, he must be at least six foot something. He’s the kind of guy that makes your knees go weak and you could stare at forever. Which Katniss catches on that that’s exactly what she’s doing since the three of them are staring at her questionably. 

 

“Katniss?” Peeta’s voice breaks through her and a shock runs through her body as she snaps back into reality. She was never good with introductions and meeting new people in general. 

 

“Oh, sorry. Hi!” She slaps a tight smile on her face, extending her hand towards them but Annie, whose defined features and soft skin with freckles splattered across it show Katniss how striking she looks, pulls her into a big tight hug. 

 

“It’s so lovely to finally meet you! We were so thrilled when Peeta said you were coming, we were so excited to finally meet the girl he’s been hiding away for so long.” 

 

Annie throws a scornful look over her shoulder at Peeta as she pulls away from Katniss who still is recovering from the initial shock of the hug, she isn’t the best with human displays of affection. 

 

“Yeah,” Finnick adds, with his dazzling smile directed at Katniss and Katniss isn’t sure if she’s ever felt such a wave of raging jealously towards anyone like she’s feeling to Annie right now. “We’re surprised Peetie here managed to get himself a girlfriend as beautiful as you.”

 

Katniss manages to choke on air and looks at Finnick with a stunned expression before her eyes flick to Peeta’s. His blue crystals are wide and they’re silently begging her not to, so she quickly recovers and lets out a strained laugh. 

 

She’s not sure if it’s very convincing, since Peeta’s shaking his head and Finnick and Annie’s expressions are uneasy. “Me either. Thank you so much for inviting me, it’s such a magical time of year to have a wedding. With the snow and everything, it’s going to be beautiful.” 

 

They make another ten minutes or so of small talk, in which Katniss finds out the wedding is actually in the hotel and the wedding party and even some of the guests are staying there, even the locals. She also finds out Peeta’s whole family are invited which Annie says genuinely, so whatever happened must have stayed behind closed doors if his best friends didn’t even know.

 

Peeta makes an excuse to get them to their room once he’s finished checking them in and with a wave of their room key, and with a hug from Finnick that makes Katniss have a newfound love for human affection, they’ll see Finnick and Annie later at the rehearsal dinner for the wedding tomorrow. 

 

The minute the elevator doors close, she slaps him hard in the chest. “What the hell was that? Girlfriend?! Did I miss the inauguration of our apparent relationship?” 

 

He’s bent over wheezing, clearly in shock and his hands are on his knees. “Jesus Christ woman, are you trying to kill me? I think you’ve winded me!”

 

She mocks him and he’s wheezing for another minute or so before he turns to her, “I was going to tell you. I just...didn’t get around to. It’s a harmless little extended lie. Annie just always asked who you were and she put some things together, she’s always romanticized things.” 

 

She shakes her head and grabs the room key as the elevator doors open. “You completely ambushed me. Without even asking me beforehand,” She’s angry and Peeta’s practically sprinting to keep up with her strides down the small hallway, passing endless identical doors. He of course booked one of the suites. 

 

“Katniss, I’m really sorry. Katniss, please.” He wraps his hand around her arm to stop her and she does, turning around to scowl at him. “I just-my family’s going to be here. Everyone in this bloody town is going to be here. I couldn’t not show up with someone and let my mother go on about how I’m still single at my age, adding another thing to the long list of why I disappoint her.”

 

She’s still reeling in her anger but she cools down at the mention of his mother. He never in all their years of knowing each other has spoken about his mother. 

 

“What about one of your flavours of the week?”

 

“They don’t mean anything. You do. I need you.”

 

She inhales and exhales deeply, watching his pleading expression before relaxing slightly and giving in. “This is going to cost you another purse.”

 

He smiles and straightens up slightly, putting the room key into the lock and pushing open the door. “I was going to throw in a pair of shoes too. And a dress so it doesn’t feel left out.” 

 

She’s laughing now, wondering what the next two days are going to entail as she walks into the suite, dropping her bag beside the door and turns around in the doorway, leaning against it. “How are we even going to convince people it’s real?”

 

“Just remember,” He says with a smug smile, “We’re madly in love. So it’s alright to kiss me anytime you feel like it.”

 

The last thing he sees is her middle finger and scowl before she slams the door in his face. 

 

\---

 

The wedding was beautiful. It had taken place in a huge ballroom, the alter just in front of large glass windows that showed the snow covered landscape and the snow falling from the sky as a background. Finnick looked incredible in his suit but his wife outdid him, her cream long sleeved lace dress with a long veil and train stunning the whole room. She looked perfect. Katniss sat beside a girl named Rue, whom she got on with really well and it was nice to have someone to talk to when Peeta was off mingling and doing his best man duties. 

 

They were at the reception now and Katniss was sipping a glass of champagne. She’d worn a long black dress that hugged her figure nicely. She had always had a slim build and her breasts were average, but with the magical help of a push up bra she always looked like she had a decent amount of cleavage to show. 

 

“Hey Rue,” A hand slipped around her waist and champagne jumped out of her glass as her body shook slightly, and she slightly relaxed when she realized it was Peeta. “Hi, I was wondering if I could have this dance?”

 

Rue smiles and gestures for them to go, and Katniss puts down her glass of champagne and takes his extended hand. It was strange, they’d never held hands or even danced before. “I didn’t know you could dance,” She mused as he put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him.

 

“Tell me, my friend.” He began dramatically, and she was already rolling her eyes as they swayed. “You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?”

 

“Say hello to my little friend,” She retorts, moving the hand around his neck slyly to give him the finger before he abruptly dips her and her heart jumps in her chest. 

 

“Oh my god, are you trying to kill me?” She wasn’t much of a dancer, but the dance floor was full of couples and some children, the bright spotlight still on Annie and Finnick dancing away 

 

“Maybe I am, maybe I amn’t. May the odds be ever in your favour,” He replies, his voice sending chills down her spine and a tickle by her ear, since his mouth is beside her earlobe and his lubricated lips brush it slightly. 

 

She recovers from the moment eventually when he lifts her back up and they continue to dance for a while, laughing and messing around until it’s announced dinner is served and they make their way back to their seats. 

 

They’re sitting at the bride and groom's table table and Katniss remembers all of their names since in her line of work, it’s a skill she’s required to have and she’s gotten quite good at it. 

 

“I’ll be right back, okay? Finnick’s spilled red wine all down his shirt and I’m going to get him my spare.” He squeezes her hand on the table and stands up, Finnick smirking at her behind Peeta’s shoulders. His wide green eyes are hazy and it’s easy to tell he’s drunk. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure your loverboy is back in a few minutes,” He slurs as he smacks a kiss on Peeta’s cheek. Peeta shakes his hand and grins at Katniss before helping Finnick walk out of the room. 

 

With his back to him, she marvels about how good he looks in his tux. She made sure of it, since she was the one who bought the suit, the blue vest and the bow tie. Then tied said bow-tie after watching him struggle with it for about fifteen minutes in front of the mirror, already late to Finnick’s room before the ceremony. He was also slightly hungover, since he took Finnick out last night for a small bachelor party but was making it up to them with his wedding gift. 

 

Since they couldn’t afford a honeymoon, they were spending it here but Peeta had booked them flights and a hotel for two weeks in Hawaii. He hadn’t even asked Katniss to do that one. 

 

His generosity was always something she loved about him. He was a good boss and a great person. He did a lot of charity work and even just with small things, he cared and he showed it. 

 

He announced it in his Best Man’s speech, which had people laughing, cooing and constantly smiling. It was really from the heart and Annie and Finnick both cried and wouldn’t let go of him when they told him. It was one of those moments that you couldn’t really put into words because it was so perfect. Everybody here loved and admired Peeta, given their reactions when he stood up to talk and everyone stopping him to hug him and catch up. 

 

“He’s one of the good ones.”

 

The voice beside her came from Finnick’s grandmother, Mags. She was only immediate family at the table, since both Finnick and Annie’s parents were dead a long time. 

 

“He certainly is,” She replied, smiling softly as she turned her gaze from Peeta’s back to Mags. “I’m Katniss.”

 

Mags put her hand over Katniss’ and smiled, her expression nothing but kind. Katniss had seen Finnick dancing with her earlier and Mags looked at Finnick with a swell of pride and love. It was adorable. “It’s lovely to meet you dear. You’ve done quite well yourself, nabbing Peeta. Always such a dear. Known him since he was a young boy.”

 

She knows she probably shouldn’t pry. She knows she won’t get it out of Peeta and the last few glasses of champagne have given her the confidence boost she needs. “Can I ask you a question about….Peeta’s family?”

 

Mags moves her head up and down in an understanding motion after a brief silence and despite the loud music and chatter in the room, Katniss zones out on everything but Mags, who has her undivided attention. Katniss doesn’t even need to ask an actual question. “He was such a precious boy, so loving and kind and talented- succumbed to such under deserving circumstances. It started since he was born. His mother was-is, a cruel woman.”

 

Katniss’ palms are sweating and Madge body turns to look over to a table across the room with two men and two women with an elderly couple. “That is his mother and her new partner. His father was a good soul. He just never could stand up to that witch.” She spits out the last word. “Their two older sons, Rye and Brent followed their father and mother, which was why Peeta spent a lot of his childhood at our home. No one would stand up for the poor boy subjected to his mother’s anger.”

 

Mags pauses and Katniss isn’t stupid. If Mags stopped right there she could fit the ends of the puzzle together. Katniss just doesn’t want to believe it. 

 

“I was the one, along with Finny, who stitched up his cuts and iced his bruises of her doing. He was always welcome in our home and eventually it became his permanent home except for when he worked in the bakery. Until he left for good for the city. I was quite anxious for him, but it seems his business was not the only success he picked up in the city,” Mags gives her a crooked smile and brushes Katniss’ cheek softly. 

 

Katniss’ eyes are heavy and she feels like she’s going to cry and scream.

 

“I know you will treat him well. I know I shouldn’t be telling you this. Just be patient. That boy is owed a lot of love. He just doesn’t believe he deserves it. You’ll change that, won’t you? He’s a good boy. Such a good boy.” She murmurs and repeats herself a few times and Katniss nods slowly, her voice slightly strained. “I will.”

 

Katniss eventually excuses herself and offers to get Mags some cake, since Peeta’s still with Finnick who has taken a quick vomiting detour in his suite. 

 

Her chest feels tight and she winds in and out of the crowd, still reeling from everything Mags just told her. Her body feels heavy and she feels as if she’s feeling every single emotion known to man. After all this time, that’s what Peeta had gone through. It doesn’t answer the million questions that run through Katniss’ mind, like why Finnick would invite them here but Katniss knows Peeta is the only person she can get those answers from. 

 

So for now, a tall blonde waiter comes around with a silver tray full of champagne and she takes two. She downs on and puts back on the tray, smiling back at the waiter’s startled look. 

 

In Katniss’ book, there was always two solutions to every problem.

 

Alcohol and food.

 

The cake looked scrumptious. Katniss’ mouth was drooling by just looking at it as she approached the small table and she was mentally eating it with her eyes. It was three layers of chocolate, fruit and with vanilla buttercream icing. The fondant icing is blue, with incredibly detailed green swirls and patterns that look like trees. Finnick and Annie’s little icing figures sit on top of the cake, and Katniss reaches down to take a cut slice when her eyes catch a small sign. ‘Courtesy of The Mellark Bakery.’ 

 

Peeta’s family bakery. 

 

“He was always a foolish boy.”

 

Katniss jumped at the deep cold voice that started her and turned around, her grey pupils widening as she turned to her left to see an older woman, in her mid fifties and wearing a gold detailed dress with a frown that seemed as if it never left her face. The years have taken a toll which is shown on her wrinkled face through the harsh makeup, which was looking at Katniss with a look of pure disgust.

 

Mrs. Mellark. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“You’re what, 24? Don’t think everyone in this room knows what you’re doing. Preying on my son with your gold digging nature and coming into our town wearing such a provocative dress,” She gives Katniss a once over and chuckles darkly and dryly. “Not that I’m surprised. Peeta’s always been weak. Weak with very easy standards. Letting people treat him like the foolish little boy he is.”

 

That was the only confirmation she needed. Peeta’s mother had just lived up to every awful thing Katniss had heard about her. 

 

She hadn’t seen Peeta near his family all night and when she had seen two men who resembled Peeta try to approach him once or twice Peeta avoided them swiftly. Katniss didn’t push him to since it was abundantly clear he didn’t want anything to do with the people who didn’t stand up for him. She didn’t blame him. 

 

Katniss stared at her, deciding how to reply. She should just walk away and let it go. She didn’t care that this woman had insulted her, she cared that she talked about Peeta, her own son, like he was nothing. That’s what made that switch inside of Katniss flick. Katniss wasn’t holding back. She was going to be the person who finally stood up for Peeta. She felt as if there was a wrath of fury and fury inside of her wanting to break out, and she wasn’t going to stop it. 

 

“Mrs. Mellark, is it? It’s such a pleasure to meet you. It’s quite nice to match a face to all the awful things I have heard,” Mrs. Mellark is quite surprised at this and so is the man, probably in his mid-thirties who has appeared behind her. He’s one of Peeta’s brother, the resemblance is incorrigible. She’s on a roll and the buzz from the champagne in her bloodstream sure is encouraging it.

 

“Might I say, that’s quite rich coming from you. I think if I’m going to look for advice on how to treat Peeta, you’re the last person on this planet I or anyone would ever go near for it. But, I’m so glad you came up to introduce yourself today. I would sincerely like to say to your face what an incredible, kind, successful and wonderful man your son turned out to be. I’m sure you don’t have to be told that since probably everyone in this room would say it to you or you can just google it or read about him in the many magazines. And I also want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, that nothing about him or his accomplisments has anything to do with you.”

 

She downs the rest of her champagne and slams the flute on the table which will probably leave a mark and she hears someone screech, “THAT IS MAHOGANY!” but she continues on. “The only undeserving person of Peeta is you. The only weak thing about his character is he’s never flat out told you what a horrible woman you are.” She’s finished now and she picks up two plates of cake and turns to Mrs. Mellark with her final smirk, whom along with her son is looking shell shocked. “Also, it gives me the utmost pleasure to be the one to tell you that. So don’t worry about getting a Christmas card, consider this our holiday greeting. Have a great evening.”

 

She feels like she’s about to get sick once she’s striding away. She can’t force herself to turn around to see if she’s being followed but she makes her way to the table and puts hers and Mags cake down in front of her and she feels a hand on her arm. 

 

Peeta. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

 

He didn’t go further or inquire about how she knew, but he had clearly seen what she had done. 

 

“I did,” She replied, simply reaching up to fix his bow tie with a placid expression. “That’s what you and I do. Protect each other.”

 

They don’t say anything more and Peeta takes her hand when Annie and a rejuvenated Finnick drag them out to the dancefloor. They’re both laughing and dancing and they forget about everything and even when they eventually stopped dancing, he didn’t let go of her hand. 

 

\---

 

“You deserve a lot better than me.”

 

“What?”

 

They night’s long over and it’s 5am on Christmas morning. Peeta’s birthday. They made their way up to their suite, cracked open a bottle of whiskey and grabbed two glasses, and a duvet off one of the beds, and went outside onto the balcony to watch the sunrise and the snow fall.

 

Peeta takes another sip of his whiskey before he answers. 

 

“I’m old. I’m miserable. You deserve a lot better than being dragged into all of my bullshit.”

 

“Peeta,” She murmurs, half ridiculed because their 8 year gap doesn’t mean he’s old and she’s young. She manages to muster up the courage to look up at him and speak. “You do realize you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, right? You gave me a life I didn’t think I would ever have. You gave me hope. I never thought I’d get that after my family died.” 

 

It seems this was the night of revelations, since that was the first time out loud she’d admitted what had happened. Why she never worked on the 7th of April. How out of her mother, father and baby sister, she was the only one who made it out of that car crash alive. 

 

They lock eyes for a second and she can see the sadness in his eyes and she breaks it, looking out at the dusty sky and reaches her hand out to try catch a snowflake. 

 

“You made me do something too I never thought I would genuinely do again, y’know.”

 

She pauses before she replies. “And what’s that?”

 

“Smile.”

 

The cold breeze hits her face but his words still cause that warm feeling inside her stomach to form and her eyes widen as she suddenly remembers. She stands up and walks back inside, not missing his confused look. She re-appears with a large square rectangle, wrapped in batman wrapping paper with a small bow and perfectly wrapped ribbon around it. She places it on his lap, quickly wrapping the duvet around her again. 

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Open it. Happy Birthday, Peeta.”

 

She’d discovered his talent a while ago. She had found out some of the paintings in his home weren’t done by the artists he claimed they were, but him from his teenage years. She would find incredible doodles on his desk, the ones she managed to save before he threw them all in the bin stowed away in her desk drawer. He hadn’t painted or drawn in years. It was a risky move, since she gathered the reason for him not doing that. But she did it anyway.

 

“It’s oil paints and a blank canvas, and a frame.” She murmured, her fingers tracing the edge of the wooden chair she was on. “It’s not much and I’m not an expert, but I asked around and heard these were the best. I figured you needed them. So you can finally paint that sunset you’ve always talked about.”

 

She watches his movements as he examines the frame and the canvas, and then the paints without uttering a word. It’s a long few minutes and the lump in her throat only grows, and his silence only enhances her fear he’s angry or upset. 

 

He then stands up, placing his gift gently on his chair and she can’t figure out his facial expression. 

 

“Peeta?” She quietly asks as he bends down in front of her, and he’s never been this close to her before. His eyes bore into hers and they just stare at each other, neither moving an inch until Peeta closes the distance and kisses her. 

 

It’s soft and barely there, but she feels it into her entire body and so does he. She doesn’t know what to do and he’s the one who increases the rhythm, one of his hands cupping her cheek as his tongue slips slowly into her mouth. Hers meets his with ease and it’s a domineering battle quickly, the heat intensifying between them and she’s already feeling it between her legs and feeling his digging into her thigh. 

This is a line they’ve never crossed and she’s beginning to wonder why they never did. 

 

Her legs slip around his waist as he pulls her closer to him and in one swift motion, the duvet drops to the ground and she’s in his arms. He carries her into the bedroom, his bed being the closest and her fingers are already halfway through his shirt buttons. 

 

He throws her on the bed and just as her body hits it he’s already on top of her, her head rolling back as his lips moved across her jaw and down her neck. Every time his lips leave her skin it leaves a burning sensation of her needing more, and she eventually roughly brings his lips back to meet hers for a hard kiss.

 

He’s pulling her dress off her body and her hands are working on his belt, it becoming clear this wasn’t going to be slow and sensual. They both needed it badly and every single emotion and feeling they had had towards each other was coming out. 

 

When their clothes are off and his hand slips into her underwear, she’s embarrassingly wet and so ready for him. Her body’s confirming every single bad thought she’s ever had about Peeta. About his muscular body, his hair, his eyes, his broad shoulders-she’s always wanted him. 

 

It’s all Peeta needs to feel and she sees his smirk as he extracts his hand, kissing his way down her body, his nose brushing her navel. His hands swiftly remove her underwear and she wiggles until they come off her feet and are thrown to the side. He pushes open her legs, and seeing his ruffled blonde curly head between her thighs is possibly the hottest thing she’s ever seen. 

 

When his tongue finds her clit, it’s so sensitive she almost screams. Her hips involuntarily buck and his firm hands move up to hold her hips down. His tongue experiments, trying to find what she likes and he’s licking up her slit and swirling around her clit. He alternates between licking and sucking and Katniss is already on the edge, her hands clinging to the sheets. He teases her slightly, avoiding her clit when she’s so close but when his tongue finds it again, she reaches her finish and she’s screaming. Her whole body feels everything and her orgasm hits her so hard, she cant even breathe and he takes her through it until she can’t move a muscle. 

 

“You’re so hot when you come,” He murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to her clit again before making his way back up her body. His tongue finds one of her breasts and he firmly cups the other one while his tongue swirls around her nipple. 

 

All she can think about is how much she needs him to fuck her. She pushes him up and kisses him with all the energy she can, reaching down between his legs to grab his length and she’s pumping him. She can taste herself on his lips and she loves it, and he groans against her mouth. “I need you.”

 

His hand reaches into the bag on his nightstand and he pulls out a condom, ripping it open quickly and putting it on in olympic time. They roll over and she’s on top. He’s gazing up at her and grabbing him again, she positions herself before she slowly sinks down on top of him. 

 

He’s so big and despite her wetness, it’s slightly uncomfortable and she has to adjust. She’s tight. He’s patient, slowly moving his lips and sucking softly on her neck and collar bones. She begins to move and so does he, their thrusts meeting each other. She pushes his chest down and she’s riding him, moving up and down and the ecstatic look on his face as he looks up at her nearly makes her come again.

 

Their moans and loud breaths fill the room. She’s close, his thrusts are hitting her spot and when his hand finds his clit again, soon enough she’s crumbling around him again. He’s grunting as he flips them around and he’s fucking her hard, holding her hands above her head as he thrusts into her until he finally comes, both of them moving until their bodies can’t handle it anymore. 

 

He slowly pulls out, leaning down to lazily kiss her, meeting the corner of her mouth before he rolls onto his side and quickly disposes of the condom. His arm wraps around her and she melts into his side, eventually shifting onto his toned chest. Her body whole body feels drained but she’s smiling, and so is he. 

 

“That wasn’t very fair, y’know.” She murmurs, her voice lacking energy and quite low. She can’t really believe she just had sex with her boss, sex with Peeta, the oldest guy she’d ever been with. But she knew it was inevitable and she felt like she was on cloud nine or whatever the hell it was. Two orgasms and a good fuck did that to someone. “I came twice. You only came once.”

 

Peeta’s chuckle is low and he presses a kiss to her forehead, one of his fingers tracing patterns on her hips. “You got me the best present in the world. I think we’re even.” 

 

She smiles softly against his skin and they lay there in each other’s arms in a comfortable silence, which he eventually breaks. “I’m sorry about my mother. This is really shit timing to be saying this, but I’m just...sorry. You didn’t deserve what she said to you.”

 

“You didn’t deserve what she did to you.” 

 

Peeta looks down at Katniss and she finds his hand, slowly threading her fingers through his own. “You’re capable of so much love, Peeta. You deserve to be loved. You are loved. So many good people love you. I love you. You’re not allowed to forget that.”

 

“My mother could put anyone off love for life,” It’s all he says but she’s not giving up, and her hand reaches up to move his chin so he’s forced to look down at her and she leans up to brush her lips against hers. She’ll hear those three words someday. They’ve got all the time in the world.

 

“Well good thing you’re not just anyone,” Her fingers slowly brush his cheek and she knows she’s going to love this man for the rest of her life, no matter what life throws at them or what happens in the future. 

 

“Peeta?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You had me at hello.”


End file.
